Give me everything tonight
by aphrodite239
Summary: Elena is married to Stefan and Damon to Caroline. But what happens when they meet each other and find that their souls are each other's half?
1. A man never tells his secrets

**I had this story in my head a while ago, so I decided to give it a try **

**I have other story: "Love will a find a way", you can always take a look **

_**Give Me Everything Tonight**_

**Chapter 1:**_**A man never tells his secrets**_

"Damon is coming home!" Caroline squeezed Elena tightly, leaving the whole Emergency Room looking at them.

"I'm so happy for you!" Elena smiled hugging her friend back.

"He said that he arrives here in two hours. It's his last flight before the vacation."

"That's great! So I will finally meet your husband."

"Yes!" Caroline chuckled. "He's coming to the party."

"I can't remember the last time this hospital had a party!" Elena smiled as she signed some papers.

"Neither do I! Do you already know what you're going to wear? If you don't, I have a dress that…"

"Don't worry, Caroline." Elena smiled. "I bought one yesterday."

"So it's everything perfect! Will Stefan come?"

Elena looked away.

"No, he has some office things to deal with."

The blonde searched her eyes.

"I can see the things between you two are not better."

A bip interrupted their talk, making them both look at their pagers.

"It's my broken ankle kid. He's going to need surgery." Caroline said as she looked to the message.

"That sucks. Don't they have anyone else?"

"I don't think so. I'm the one who's on call tonight." Caroline grabbed the file and started walking as she suddenly stopped. "If Damon arrives, can you tell him that I will be ready as soon as possible?"

"How am I going to know who he is?"

"You know it's him the second you see his eyes."

"Why?"

Caroline approached her and smiled.

"Because they are so blue, that you could almost drown on them."

_**GMET – GMET – GMET GMET**_

Elena smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The red dress looked perfect on her body.

"Doctor Gilbert?"

Elena turned seeing Bonnie, the new nurse, standing at the door frame.

"Yes Bonnie?"

The girl approached not being able to take her eyes off the dress.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry Doctor Gilbert." She looked away, and focused her gaze on Elena's. "Doctor Forbes, asked me to tell you that her surgery is going to be a little longer that she expected, and as your date isn't coming to the party, she asks if you can keep hers company."

Elena laughed.

"Tell her not to worry. I'll make sure no one steals her husband."

Bonnie nodded and smiled too, though she didn't seem to get the joke.

Elena noticed her confused look and approached her.

"Caroline will understand, don't worry."

"Okay." Bonnie smiled and left the room.

Elena threw a last look in the mirror glad with her image and left the room closing the door behind her.

She walked through the corridor that leaded to the saloon, leaving men and women staring at her at her passage.

The saloon was full of people, dancing with each other. It reminded her of high school proms. She smiled, remembering how everything was so easy back then.

She recognized Matt in the crowd, one of her internship friends. And Vicky, one of her best friends right next to him.

She started walking towards them, when suddenly she crossed her eyes with the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. They were so blue and so intense, that it seemed that he was looking right into her soul. And at that moment she knew. She knew that he was Damon.

She looked away, not wanting to act like a fool, and approached him.

"Elena." She smiled and extended her hand, surprised when he grabbed her and kissed the top of it.

"Damon." He smirked, letting her hand go slowly.

He fixed his ocean blue eyes on her brown ones, making her feel uncomfortable one more time.

"Caroline is a bit late." She suddenly remembered. "She was on call tonight, and a kid needed surgery so she asked me if I could keep you company."

"Sure. I get it. She was afraid I was going to throw myself to the first woman I saw."

He picked his glass of bourbon of the table and took a sip.

"It's not like that."

"Of course it is." He smiled. "But I'm used to it."

A new music started and Damon grabbed her hand again.

"Let's dance."

"No, no." Elena took a step back. "I'm not a good dancer."

"I'll teach you." He took a step forward, their bodies almost touching.

"That's impossible." She said nervously, as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Nothing is impossible." The smirked came back to his face. "The word itself says _I'm Possible_."

Elena chuckled.

"That's old you know?"

"Maybe. But it's still true."

Elena threw her hands in the air, the smile never disappearing from her face.

"Fine. Let's dance!"

He put one hand on her back and pulled her more to him.

"Why are you alone anyway?"

She focused her gaze on him, and took a deep breath.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

She nodded, knowing that he wouldn't give up.

"My husband doesn't understand my job."

"Oh husbands…" He rolled his eyes. "I hate them." He chuckled, making her laugh.

"You're one of them." She said between laughs.

"But I am an exception. I'm awesome!"

The song stopped and a slower one started.

"But seriously, how stupid can the guy be for not wanting to spend the night with you?"

Elena looked away, and focused her look on his jacket.

"He had some office things to deal with."

He held her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"In my opinion he's gay."

"Damon!" She said laughing again.

"What? It's true." His face went serious. "That is the only acceptable excuse."

"Thank you." She smiled, resting her head against his chest. "You made me feel better."

"I'm just telling the true."

"Damon!" Caroline's voice interrupted their talk.

Elena stepped aside, not wanting to get into the couple's moment.

Caroline threw her arms around Damon's neck and filled his face with kisses.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Caroline, but you can stop now or I think I will suffocate." He said, his blue eyes never leaving Elena.

She let her hands fall from his neck, to grab his waist instead.

"Sorry sweetie."

Caroline suddenly noticed Elena, and gave her the best smile.

"Thank you for keeping him company."

"Of course." Damon smirked. "Because I'm a baby who needs to be taken care of."

"I'm gonna leave you to alone." Elena started walking as she heard Caroline's voice.

"You don't have to."

"It's fine. I have to talk to Vicky anyway."

She turned her look to Damon and smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Damon."

He smiled, his ocean blue eyes penetrating her soul once more.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too Elena."

She nodded and started walking towards Vicky, who haven't moved one step from the last place she had seen her.

"What's up?" Elena asked, as she sat next to her friend.

"Can you believe, this hospital only hires ugly doctors?"

Elena laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh, it's true! I thought it was impossible to join so many ugly people together."

"Don't be like that."

Vicky turned so she could face Elena

"Tells the person, who has been dancing with the greek god!" Vicky smiled, giving Elena a little push.

"Don't say that. He's Caroline's husband."

"Shut up?" Vicky almost fell of the chair in chock. "Damn! That girl is lucky!"

Elena smiled and took an orange juice from the table.

"Don't even think about it." Vicky took the glass out of her hands and gave her a beer instead. "I checked the board, you're not on call tonight."

"So what?" Elena said trying to reach her glass of juice.

Vicky stood up and grabbed another beer for herself.

"So, that means we're going to have one hell of a night!"

_**GMET – GMET – GMET - GMET**_

"Wake up Elena." Damon whispered.

Elena slowly opened her eyes, feeling like her head could explode any second.

"My head is pounding" She supported herself on her elbow, suddenly understanding who was talking to her. "What happen? Where am I?"

"Easy." He gently sat on the bed and handed her a glass of water and a white pill. "Take it. It will make you feel better."

She nodded and drank it, always keeping an eye on him. She had to agree with Vicky, the man was a greek god. His raven black hair and his ocean blue eyes could make any woman melt in seconds.

"Thank you." She handed him the glass as she finished.

"You're welcome." He smirked and put the glass on the bedside table.

"So what happen last night?"

He smiled like he remembered something funny.

"It was bad wasn't it?" Elena grabbed a pillow and buried her face on it.

"If it comforts you, I've done worse." He tried to make his voice serious, but she could notice the amusement on his tone.

She lifted her head and locked her eyes with his.

"Tell me everything."

"Well, long story short you drank too much and you passed out on the dance floor. Then, Caroline called your husband but he didn't answered, so she told me to bring you home with me. "

She waited, knowing that he was not telling her everything.

"Okay…" He said as he adjusted himself on the bed, trying to hide his laugh. "You might have made a striptease on the stage before you passed out."

"Oh God!" She buried her face in the pillow once again.

"Don't worry. There weren't many people there when it happen."

She looked up smiling.

"Really?"

"No. That thing was full!" He said bursting into laugh. She threw him a pillow, which only made him laugh louder.

"It's not funny! I can lose my job!"

He stopped laughing and faced her with a serious expression.

"That won't happen." He grabbed her hand and put it over his heart. "I'll give you my word as that won't happen."

And in that moment she believed him. His eyes were scanning her face and his thumb was gently stroking her hand that remained above his heart. And for some sort of reason, that comforted her. Something that she didn't feel a while ago.

"How can you be so sure?" Her brown eyes penetrating his piercing blue ones.

He smiled and kissed her hand.

"A man never tells his secrets."

**Please review!**

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: aphrodite239**


	2. Tonight I'm all yours

**Thank you so much for all the reviews the last chapter got **

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: **_**Tonight I'm all yours**_

"I can't believe this!" Caroline jumped in the nursery, making one baby wake up with her scream.

"Shh!" Elena stood up from the chair and approached the little baby. "You scared him."

"I'm sorry!" Caroline whispered.

Elena took the baby from the crib and sat on the chair with him on her arms.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Caroline sat beside her and smiled to the little boy.

"I'm hiding." Elena whispered.

Caroline looked up with a confused look on her face.

"From who?"

"Everyone! I can't look at people's face without thinking that they saw me naked!"

Caroline chuckled.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take the image out of my mind!"

"See?" Elena looked at her with a desperate expression. "If you can't stop thinking about it, imagine the others!"

"Well, think positively: you weren't technically naked."

"Thanks Caroline. That really made me feel better." Elena said ironically.

"Well you can't hide in here forever!"

"I won't. I have a surgery in an hour."

The baby yawned, making them both looking at him.

"He's so cute!" Caroline smiled at him. "It's a shame that Damon doesn't want to have babies."

Elena looked up with a surprised look on her face, shivering as she heard Damon's name.

"Never?"

Caroline looked up too, focusing on Elena's brown eyes.

"I don't know…" She took a deep breath with a sad look on her face. "But I love him and that's all it matters. Even If it will be just the two of us for a while."

Elena nodded and got up to put the baby in his crib.

"But that's not the reason I came here."

Elena snuggled the baby under the sheets, making him yawn once more.

"What's up?" She focused on Caroline's blue eyes.

"They are gonna send me away for a month!"

"What?"

"'s a convention for pediatricians in Belgium and the hospital wants me to go tomorrow."

Caroline buried her face in her hands.

"I can't believe this is happening now! I waited so long for Damon to have some free time, and now he has it I have to leave!"

Elena sat beside her and passed her hand on Caroline's back, trying to sooth her.

"Don't worry. You 'll have some time when you come back."

"No we won't." Caroline faced her with teary eyes. "I arrive on Monday and he leaves on Wednesday."

Elena hugged her. "The strongest love is the one that handles the hardest things."

"I don't know if our love is that strong anymore."

_**GMET – GMET- GMET- GMET**_

"Stefan?" Elena asked as she closed the door.

"In the kitchen!" She heard him answer.

She took of her jacket and her high heels. It had been a long day and rest was the only thing she could thing about.

Elena entered the kitchen facing a drunk Stefan at the table.

"Again?"

He got up and approached her.

"Where's my kiss?"

"You won't get one as long as you keep getting yourself drunk every night." She pushed him back and filled a glass of water.

"It's your fault, you know?" He sat back on the chair and took a sip from his beer.

Elena focused on him.

"What?"

"If you didn't spend so much time at the hospital…"

"Don't you dare to start Stefan. I'm tired from this conversation."

He laughed sarcastically.

"You know I'm right Elena. Our marriage is falling apart and it's all your fault."

Elena took a deep breath.

"I'm tired Stefan…"

"Sure you are. You're always tired."

Elena turned around and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To a place I don't have to see you or hear you."

_**GMET – GMET – GMET - GMET**_

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she saw him.

His blue eyes found her brown ones and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Look who she is… My favorite stripper!"

"Damon!" She said, her cheeks turning red.

He got up and approached her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She shivered as she felt his lips on her face. Her heart started beating faster and she could feel goosebumps all over her body.

He smiled noticing her reaction.

"I was starting to miss you." He whispered, making her shiver once more when he pulled her to him.

That was really wrong. She shouldn't like to hear those things from her friend's husband. But it had been so long since Stefan had made her shiver for the last time. She didn't feel like her chest could explode any second when she saw him anymore. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach when he touched her and most of all, she didn't remember the last time he had made her blush. But even if she enjoyed to feel those things with Damon, it was wrong, really wrong…

She looked around noticing two nurses looking at them and whispering things to each other.

She took a step back, not wanting to be the hospital talk for another week.

"Are you waiting for Caroline?" She asked to change the subject.

He smiled knowing that he was making her nervous.

"Yeah. She asked me to pick her up."

"Right."

"And you? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I work here remember?"

He looked her from head to toes and smirked.

"I do. But like you are wearing a short dress and high heels I thought you weren't working. But don't get me wrong I prefer this uniform over the other a thousand times."

She smiled and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He said trying to look hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were such a baby!"

He approached her once again, and focused his ocean blue eyes on her deep brown ones.

"Some people would kill to be with this baby."

"Well I like my freedom too much to go to jail for something like that."

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him.

"Let's see how far you handle it."

"Mister Salvatore?" A nurse called looking at them.

He turned to her, never letting his hand fall from Elena's back.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Caroline had to leave earlier to Belgium, so she asked me to tell you that she'll call you…"

"What do you mean she had to leave earlier?" He cut her off. "Did she even think of coming to tell me herself?"

"I'm sorry." The nurse said. "I'm only doing what Doctor Caroline asked me."

Damon was about to say something, when Elena talked.

"Thank you." She said to the woman. "You can go."

The woman nodded and walked away.

"Can you believe this?"

"You need to calm down Damon."

He focused on her, making her feel like he was looking into her soul.

"Come with me Elena."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here"

She nodded and grabbed her purse from the chair.

"Elena!" She turned around seeing Vicky approach.

"Vicky?"

"Are you okay? Stefan called me because he didn't know where you were."

Vicky suddenly noticed Damon behind Elena and gave him her best smile.

"Hi! I'm Vicky." She said as she extended her hand.

He smiled as he remembered something.

"Right. The other stripper." He said as he held her hand.

"You can say that." Vicky smiled too.

"Vicky." Elena called her. "Can you do me a favor?"

Vicky focused her attention on Elena and smiled.

"Sure."

"If Stefan calls again, you can tell him to go to hell."

_**GMET – GMET – GMET - GMET**_

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Damon asked after a long silence walk.

"I prefer not to talk about it."

"Why?"

Elena stopped and sat on a bench.

"Because it's embarrassing."

Damon sat beside her.

"I promise not to laugh."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Stefan has been getting himself drunk every night and I'm done of it."

"He's an asshole."

She chuckled softly, feeling safe when he surrounded her shoulders with his arm.

"He keeps saying it's my fault and I can't handle it anymore."

"He's a coward." He pulled her more to him. "Only a coward man blames his wife for his own mistakes."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For always taking my side."

He chuckled.

"That's what friends do. They always take each other's side."

"Caroline is really lucky to have you."

"And Stefan is really lucky to have you. He is just too dumb to get that he has an awesome woman."

A phone started ringing, and Elena searched for it in her purse.

"It's him." She said as she found it.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

She pressed the ignore button and focused on his piercing blue eyes, smiling.

"No. Tonight I'm all yours."

**Please review!**

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: aphrodite239**


	3. You're not my type

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts the last chapter got, I'm so lucky to have such amazing readers!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but school has been crazy this days!**

**So now I'll let you enjoy the new chapter :D**

**Chapter 3: You're not my type**

* * *

><p>"I have to admit that when you said you were all mine tonight, I thought of a totally different thing." Damon said as he sat on the couch and handed her a bowl of popcorns.<p>

Elena turned to him with a chocked look on her face.

"We're both married Damon. And your wife is one of my best friends."

He adjusted himself on the couch and focused his piercing blue eyes on her deep brown ones.

"So if we weren't married and Caroline wasn't one of your best friends…."

Elena looked away and put one popcorn in her mouth.

"I still wouldn't have anything with you."

"Why?" He asked with a hurt expression on his face.

She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

"Because you are not my type."

His hurt expression was replaced by his usual smirk and he put his feet on her lap.

"So what's your type?"

"The polite one." She said as she took his feet from her lap and replaced them on the floor.

"Hey, I'm polite." He pulled the bowl from her hands and pointed to the popcorns. "I made you dinner!"

She laughed at his statement and tried to reach the bowl.

"I don't think you can call that dinner."

Damon sat on the couch and pushed the popcorns away from her.

"If you don't want it…"

"No!" she laughed. "I love your dinner."

He smirked and handed her the bowl.

"Much better. My mom always said I was a great cook."

She looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?"

He bursted into laughs and focused on her serious brown eyes.

"Of course not! She knows I'm terrible."

She smiled too and snuggled deep under the covers.

"What do you want to see?" Elena asked as she continued searching the channels.

"Whatever you want." He said putting another mount of popcorns into his mouth.

"Oh, I love this movie!" She said as she stopped her searching and focused her gaze on Meg Ryan and Nicholas Cage on the TV.

"What is it about?" Damon asked as he put a pillow under his head.

Elena suddenly turned her head to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Are you kidding right?"

He returned her a confused expression.

"Why? Should I know it?"

She sat straight on the couch and threw her arms up in the air.

"It's City of Angels! Everyone saw City of Angels. It's a classic, just like Titanic!"

He didn't answer and she pulled the covers off of him trying to call his attention.

"Oh my God! You didn't watch Titanic either!"

He replaced the covers on his legs and made his eye thing to her.

"Cheesy girl movies are not really my type you know?"

She rolled her eyes, something he started to like about her, and smiled.

"Well you have to see it, whether it is your type or not."

He smirked and approached her.

"Why? If you wouldn't have anything with me because I'm not your type, why should I see a movie that's not my type?"

She tried to talk, but she couldn't find the right words in her head. This was one of the things he bothered her with. He could always make her speechless. His blue eyes continued locked with her brown eyes and he was close enough for her being able to feel his breath against her lips. She shivered with the intense connection she was feeling, like his eyes were looking directly into her soul. Like he could find out her deepest secrets with just one touch. The thought of it made goosebumps appear all over her body and she looked away, trying to compose herself.

"We can see another thing if you want to." She said to change the subject.

"No." He said, making her look at him surprised. She didn't think he was going to give up so easily. "If you want to see it, I want to see it."

She smiled and lay down on the sofa.

"That was nice Damon."

He smirked and focused on her sparkly brown eyes as he lay back too, putting his hands behind his head for support.

"I told you I was polite."

She looked away and focused her look on the television, not wanting him to notice how nervous she felt when he looked at her that way.

"When you want to."

"And to who I want to."

She took a quick glance of him smiling with his words.

He focused on the movie, not wanting her to acuse him of not even make an effort.

"What is it about anyway?" He asked again, smiling when he felt her cold feet resting against his warm ones.

"It's about a doctor that finds she can't decide whether a person lives or dies because there's a stronger force she can't control. And even if she follows all the right steps, at the end of the day our destiny is already traced. "

"Jesus!" He cut her off. "That's really cheesy you know?"

She rolled her eyes and continued. "You didn't let me finish. Then she meets an angel. A real one. And they fall in love."

"Are you kidding right?" He told her with a moking expression. "That's it? No guns? No explosions? No awesome cars?"

"Of course not!" She looked slightly offended. "It's a romantic movie."

He focused on her deep brown eyes and felt her getting nervous one more time. He loved that he could make her feel like that. He loved how her cheeks turned red when he stared at her body, he loved how she shivered when he touched her, and he loved how she jumped every time she heard his voice.

"But love is not just rainbows and sunsets. The clouds and the thunders are the ones that make it so strong."

She looked away not handling his intense gaze.

"Do you know that angels can't feel?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"What?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah." She smiled, glad when he didn't started making fun of her. "They can't feel touch."

"That sucks!" He said smirking as he pushed his feet more against hers. "I would hate not being able to feel your touch."

She smiled nervously and her heart started beating faster with his touch. His eyes searched for her soul one more time, and she stood up remembering in her head over and over again that she was married.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her walking away.

She turned around and said the first thing that came into her mind.

"I have to call Vicky."

* * *

><p>"So let me set it clear. He's in your leaving room eating popcorns and telling you that he would hate not being able to feel your touch, right?" Vicky asked as Elena finished resuming the situation.<p>

"Pretty much." Elena answered as she played with the wedding ring on her finger.

She heard a deep breath from the other side of the phone.

"Vicky are you okay?"

"Elena, you have a fucking greek god in your living room and you're here talking to me?"

Elena blushed as she heard her friend but couldn't help to agree with her.

"I'm married Vicky." She said remembering the reason why she was with Damon that night. "He's only here because Stefan is out of town."

"Stefan is out of town?" Vicky asked surprised.

"Yeah. We have a fight yesterday, and today when I came home I had a note from him saying that he was really sorry for what happened last night and sad that he didn't have time to say goodbye." Elena said giving a glance to the post-it that was pressed against the refrigerator.

"Where did he go?" Vicky asked, calling Elena's attention.

"Washington. He's boss died so he went to his funeral."

"Oh, so when will he come back?" Vicky asked with an excited voice, making Elena smile when she understood what her friend was thinking about.

"Don't get any ideas Vicky. I'm not going to cheat on my husband with Caroline's husband."

"Well, that girl is a bitch so I wouldn't feel sorry for her." Vicky said with her serious tone.

Elena took a deep breath. She never discovered the reason why Vicky hated Caroline so much.

"I understand she's not your favorite person, but you can't wish her all the bad things in the world. She's my friend too Vicky."

"Yeah, yeah. I already known that. But she's also out of town so why don't you enjoy some time with Damon?"

Elena was about to talk when Vicky cut her off.

"I'm not saying _'Go back there and fuck him all night!'._ I'm just saying you two should enjoy some time together. You need someone to talk to beside me and the blondie bitch."

The plan was good, Elena had to admit it. They were just two friends watching a film together. There wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Yeah you're right. Stefan spends time with his friends too. I should do the same."

"Thank God!" Vicky said with a happy voice. "I think it's the first time I convince you to do anything."

Elena smiled, not wanting her friend's ego to go too high.

"Who said it was you who convinced me?"

* * *

><p>"Why did you take so long?" Damon asked as he saw her approach and sat on the couch.<p>

She snuggled under the covers feeling how warm it was under them.

"Vicky needed my help with a patient." She lied, not wanting him to know that she had been telling her friend their night like a teenager.

"Oh." He said with a disappointment look on his face.

That man's ego was really high, Elena thought to herself as she stole the popcorns from him.

"Hey!" He complained, with his usual smirk appearing for the twentieth time that day on his face.

Elena threw him an amused look and put some popcorns into her mouth.

"What? I'm hungry and you don't make me dinner so I have to eat something!"

He stood up and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Where are you going?"

He focused his gaze on her and held his hand up for her to grab.

"Let's get some dinner."

"Where?"

She held his hand and stood up. He held her so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face when he talked.

"Vegas."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: Aphrodite239**

**I love to meet new people, so feel free to ask me anything!**


End file.
